


Lights Out

by aireneria0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, i miss krisho, old fic posted late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: i found this thing i made from way back 2013 while sorting my hard drive and going through fic fest wip folders. i really miss krisho i need a hug T.T





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> i found this thing i made from way back 2013 while sorting my hard drive and going through fic fest wip folders. i really miss krisho i need a hug T.T

Junmyeon couldn’t help but let dread take over him when the lights suddenly went out. He was left alone minutes ago by the members who all decided to tag along Kyungsoo to the supermarket just to make sure that they'll have their own supply of their munches thrown in the grocery cart. 

Earlier, Junmyeon told Kyungsoo that he’d stay behind due to a terribly pounding headache since he woke up. Before leaving the hurting male, Kyungsoo reminded him to pop a capsule for his headache then turned the light out in Junmyeon’s room. Upon closing the door behind him, Kyungsoo sighed in resignation at the empty sight of a messy living room. Kyungsoo would just scold them in the van where they all have gone in. And so they left, leaving Junmyeon to take care of himself.

So when Junmyeon got out to the living room to find a decent tool to alleviate his dread of the dark, a sudden impact sent Junmyeon tripping backwards in surprise.

"Woah!", he blurted out at the tall shadowy figure just a feet away from him.

"Uh, sorry for that, Junmyeon, have you seen the flashlight?" the other said with a low voice.

"YIFAN?", Junmyeon's voice hitches an octave higher as he tries to calm his nerves.

"Yeah?"

"Damn, you freaked me out. I thought you went with the guys?"

"I thought no one would be here to take care of you. So..." Yifan looked away from Junmyeon's shadowy figure, as if to stupidly look at something which he couldn't see in the opaque living room.

“Kyungsoo told you?” the shorter male asked to which Yifan only hummed in response.

Junmyeon could thank the whole cosmic universe for the absence of light that moment. He could feel his blood erratically rushing in his entire body. Headache aside, his heart was pounding its way out of his chest, too, making him wobble from the simultaneous pain. Yifan feels him slide down from the slight weight Junmyeon pressed against him so the taller placed a securing arm on the Korean leader's waist.

"I think you need to stay in bed," Yifan says as he steadies Junmyeon with his arm.

"Uh, yeah," Junmyeon groans, both from the throbbing in his head which shifted now to his chest from Yifan's touch.

Yifan accompanies him back to his bed by slowly swishing his free arm to the walls which he used to lead them from their dark spot into the room. He shuffled Junmyeon's smaller body into it and covered him with his blanket before reaching Junmyeon's forehead to plant a soft kiss.

"Dream sweetly," Yifan whispered.

"Thanks", Junmyeon kissed Yifan's cheek in gratitude. "Hey, don't look for the flashlight anymore. Um, just stay...please?"

"Well…”

“What? Is something wrong?”

“It’s just that.. I don't think i can keep my hands to myself like this," he chuckles into Junmyeon's ruffled hair.

"I'm not saying you have to. Maybe we can do something to, y’know, treat this headache into oblivion." Junmyeon teasingly smirks as he traces tiny swirls in the older’s exposed neck up to his perfect jaw before caressing his cheek.

“Stupid, that’s not what you need right now.” Yifan laughs heartily as he lightly pinched the smooth skin on Junmyeon’s cheek. “Take this chance to rest without those rowdy kids."

"You know what? I never knew having kids was going to be this stressful,” Junmyeon wraps his hands around Yifan's torso as he joins him in bed. "I think we’re starting to get wrinkles now."

"Hah. Worry not. I bet you’d still be pretty even with wrinkles.” Yifan kissed Junmyeon's eyes close. “Now sleep."

“Think you’ll still like me by the time I start having wrinkles?”

“If it helps that I tell you about how much I dream of us growing wrinkly together until we’re old, then yes.”


End file.
